


Karácsony utáni katasztrófa

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cold, Drabble, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru





	Karácsony utáni katasztrófa

Oikawa a sötét utcákat rótta. Csend ölelte körbe, lelkét pedig a magány emésztette. Szíve pedig eszeveszetten fájt...

Hideg volt, de nem vette fel. Így is volt elég problémája, szomorkodnivalója, az időjárás igazán nem érdekelhette volna kevésbé.

Iwaizumi kidobta. Mégpedig karácsony napján. Azóta is csak csavargott, egyre perce sem volt képes megállni. Egyszerűen nem találta a helyét sehol, így maradása sem volt. Teste a végkimerülés és a hipodermia között ingadozott, tudta, hogy a végsőket rúgja.

Végül is, lábai feladták a szolgálatot, teste a hóba csuklott, s mintegy végszóra a könnyei is eleredtek, elsőként az ominózus eset óta.

Nem bírta tovább. Az ő oly szeretett Iwa-chanja nélkül ő egy senki volt, üresnek, tökéletlennek érezte magát.

Ahogy elérte a kimerültség, a hideg, s az ideg-összeroppanás, a feketeség, mely oly csábítóan szólongatta már egy ideje, magába szippantotta.


End file.
